The invention relates to a fluid regulating valve and, more particularly, to a pressure regulating valve assembly.
Numerous mechanical systems, such as those on an aircraft, require a fluid (e.g., oil) to be delivered to several locations within the system to ensure continued efficient operation of the system and associated components. A pressure regulating valve is employed on an oil flow line to control the volume of oil being delivered to downstream users dependent on the pressure of the oil. In some aircraft systems, pressure instability has been observed due to the interaction of aircraft system plumbing hydraulic resonance and the pressure regulating valve damping. High pressure pulsations within the system may cause damage to system and/or less efficient operation of the system.